Hestia's Secrets
by Icyblast51
Summary: No one knows who they are. They are sent for a reason. Percy and Annabeth are the only ones who know. But when their "half brother" finds out, things happen...And they are revealed. If they are revealed, their mother is in deep trouble.
1. Chapter 1

The Find

Annabeth's POV

Percy and I were just having a lovely picnic lunch when 2 random kids had to ruin it.

I know that sounds rude, but come on. Am I not supposed to be at least a little bit ticked off if 2 kids randomly fall from the sky then set our picnic on fire?

Anyways, here's what happened.

"Liking it, Annabeth?" Percy asked, his mouth full with his PB&J sandwich. He acted like such a kid sometimes.

"You are such a Seaweed Brain," I said, giggling.

"Thanks," he said, and we both burst out laughing. Then, there was an awkward silence. We leaned in slowly, lips about to touch when we heard a girl and a boy screaming. I looked up, and saw 2 kids hurling towards as at the speed of sound. They were on fire, and from the looks of it they weren't actually burning.

Percy and I moved out of the way just before they landed right on our picnic, setting the entire thing on fire. Percy, finally acting smart for once, used water from the nearby lake to put it out. The kids looked up at us, then the girl looked at the boy, and screamed in a british accent, "Seriously James? You had to suggest that to Zeus? You know he doesn't like to be questioned!" I looked at them both closely. They looked like 11 year olds, probably twins, and they both had fire red hair and freckles. Their eyes were the most normal thing about them. They were a light brown, and kind of looked like firewood.

"Sorry if we were a bit rude, we didn't want to interupt your tea party," the girl said quickly. "I'm Ella and this is my brother, James. We kinda grew up on Olympus, blah blah blah, we were made out of fire by Hestia, so we're technically her demigod children, and James and I kinda insulted Zeus, and yada yada boom! We're falling off Olympus!"

"Uh, okay?" Percy said unsure.

"Perce, let's take them to camp," I said. "They can't survive a day out in the open. Chiron will know what to do."

Percy looked at the ashes of our picnic. "Yeah, let's leave before we get blamed for something by the police."

"Okay," James said out of nowhere. "One question, what are police?"

Ella nodded as if she wanted to know that as well.

"This is gonna take a while," I muttered. "C'mon, James and Ella, you've got a lot to learn."

 **Hey guys! This is finally out! Sorry for the wait, but I've been busy! Anyways, sorry this is short, it's just the beginning. Buh bye!**

 **Live Love Laugh,**

 **Icyblast51**


	2. Important AN!

**Hey guys! Sooo, I am trying to focus on meh other story, Newgirl, and so I probably won't update this one for a while. If you want regular updates from me on this story we have to hit 15 reviews. Got it? Also, if you want, read Newgirl. Follow this story so you can know when I finally update. Thanks!**


	3. Challenge

**Hey guys! This is not an update, but I promise I will update today. I have a challenge for all you guys! Because tomorrow, PJO turns ten! YAY! Anyways, I challenge all of you to make a oneshot for PJO in honor of the 10 year anniversary! I will post mine today, it's called The Lonely Tree. Anyways, I've created a community for this challenge, so if you make a oneshot, either PM me or review on one of my stories this phrase; The PJO10 has landed. Got it? Now, go write!**


	4. IMPORTANT AN! PLZ READ!

**Hey guys! *Gets hit by a bunch of tomatoes* Yeah, yeah, I know, I deserve that. I've got bad news. I have to pause this story for a bit. I just can't manage 4 stories at once, it makes me really stressed then I get writers block for everything and so yeah. First I'm going to finish Everybody Loves Leo, then Descendants, then Daughter of Snow, and then finally** **Hestias Secrets so yeah. I'm sorry guys, but I just can't handle the pressure. I promise, I am NOT giving up on this story. I'm just taking a break, okay? I've got a lot going on, so I probably won't update for a LONG time. I'm sorry. I will have a weekend in NYC, though, in December, just a heads up on that. I'm gonna ask if we can go to Montauk beach...;)**

 **Sorry again. I'll see you guys soon. In the meantime, read Everybody Loves Leo. Till next time.**

 **Icyblast51**


End file.
